Many people believe that the amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere contributes to anthropogenic global warming. Scientific modelling of the carbon dioxide content in the atmosphere tends to confirm the view that increased amounts of carbon dioxide are to be avoided if the earth is able to better manage climate change. Carbon dioxide gas is one component of exhaust gases, particularly exhaust gases from processes involving the combustion of fossil fuels which have a high carbon content that, when combined with oxygen during combustion processes, produce carbon dioxide together with other materials, which are then discharged directly to atmosphere. Thus, there is a need to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide discharged into the atmosphere through combustion of fossil fuels.
One of the leading causes of the increased amount of carbon dioxide is through the exhaust gases of motor vehicles being discharged to atmosphere without adequate treatment. Although there have been attempts to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide being emitted by motor vehicles, not all attempts have been successful.
Additionally, many other polluting materials which are either noxious or toxic are emitted in the combustion process through the exhaust gases and discharged to the atmosphere. The other polluting materials include other oxides of carbon, oxides of nitrogen and sulphur, hydrocarbon materials, and very small sized particulate matter to name but some of the offending materials. The other polluting materials contribute to unacceptable climate change and may even hasten the rate of climate change. Thus, there is a need to remove carbon dioxide and other pollutants, such as toxic substances, from exhaust gas streams which are produced from motor vehicles and industrial processes and which are being discharged directly to atmosphere.
Furthermore, increasingly stringent legislation requires that reduced amount of carbon dioxide and other pollutants including nitrogen containing oxides, sulphur containing oxides, hydrocarbons, and particulate matter not be emitted with the exhaust gas for discharge directly to atmosphere. In an idealised situation, it is preferable that none of these pollutants be discharged directly to atmosphere.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide being emitted to atmosphere from combustion processes and apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a process for treating exhaust gas emissions so as to reduce the polluting effect of the gas stream.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide an apparatus for treating exhaust gases to remove unwanted materials so that the treated exhaust gas is less polluting and more able to be directly discharged to the atmosphere.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning exhaust or waste gases by removing certain polluting materials from the gases being treated.